A late night at the Diner
by BlueViking77
Summary: [B&B] Title sort of explains what the fic is about. Oh it is about B&B being together, but more inside.


**A/N:** This wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to get it typed out. I did that in a few hours, so there can me minor mistakes and whatnot and I hope that you can overlook them. Language and sentence structure are not mistakes, since they're intented to be that way.

**Summary:** A not so distant future fic, where B&B are together. You'll read more in the story.

**Disclaimers**: The only things of "BONES", that I own, would be both seasons on DVD's. Oh I do own someone in this story, no one else.

**A late night at the Diner**

He was waiting for her in the diner late on this Thursday night, for another one of their late night get-togethers and thought he had offered to swing by to pick her up, she had told him to just go to the diner and wait for her there, as she had to change clothes. So here he was sitting at the table, that they mostly sat at, while drinking coffee that would probably keep him up for a while. The bell at the entrence door chimed, indicating that someone had either entered or left the diner and at the he looked up. It was her who had entered and was on route towards him. She had indeed changed her clothes.

The skirt has been traded for a pair of dark blue jeans, that seems to clung to her legs and has them looking amazing on her. The shirt was one of those short sleeved ones, with puff at the shoulders and it was in a lighter blue color, that makes her eyes stand out. The three inch heels had been traded for ordinary sneakers. Her purse was over her right shoulder, a light jacket over the arm that the shoulder was attached to. Her hair that had been in a pony tail, had been let loose and her hair hung now loosely around her shoulders. Her hface was scrubbed free from make-up, no chunky necklace adorns her neck and no ear rings dangles from her earlobes.

She looks amazing. And she was finally his.

"Hey Seeley," She greets him with a one of her amazing face litting smiles and gives him a kiss. Then she divests herself of purse and jacket and sits down.

"Hey Bones," He greets mirroring her smile as she does so.

"The usual coffee Dr. Brennan?" It was one of the female waiters, Josie, one who was used to the pair coming on a very regular basis to eat, asked as she stopped at their table, an empty coffee cup in one hand, the other held a half-full pot of steaming hot coffee.

"Hi Josie and yes please," Bones answers with a grateful smile.

"Here you go," Josie says placing the cup in front of Bones, pours the coffee and then turns to him, "Refill Agent Booth?"

"Yes thank you," He says and she refills his cup.

"Anything else?" Josie asks looking from Bones to himself.

"A piece of pie please," Bones and he said in unison, to which had them looking at each other and laugh a bit.

"They'll be here in a moment," Josie was smiling and he knew that ir was because of the similary answers, before leaving to get their pieces of pies, which she delivered a few moments later.

After thanking for the delivery of their pies, they dived into their pies and sat without saying anything, consentration on eating at first, as well as sipping a few mouthful of coffee in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"You've got Parker this weekend?" Bones asks him halfway through her pie. It was both a question and a statement, since he already knew that she knew the answer. But he knew that she wanted to be sure and he adored that about her.

"Yes," He answers after swollowing a mouthful of his pie and washing it down with a mouthful of coffee and felt a huge smile break his face in two, "Rebecca told me for sure, when I called to say goodnight to him tonight."

"That's great," She tells him with a huge smile of her own, "That's really great Seeley."

Their eyes met and held onto each other for just a brief moment, the love for one another shining in both of their eyes. In unison they reach halfway across the table, where their hands meet, while smiling at each other.

"Parker told me couldn't wait to see you," He says with a happiness that only comes of, that his Son loves Bones so much.

"I can't wait to see him either," Bones says with a soft smile and his heart melts by that sight, "I love that boy."

"He asked me if you would be there all weekend," He says waiting for her reaction, "And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't forgive me, if you don't come at all."

"Of course I'll be there all weekend," Bones answers him, squeezing his hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," He says leaning over for another kiss and she meets him half-way across the table, "Because after the next weekend, he have to be use to you, being there all the time. Not that that will be to any problems of course."

"I don't think so either," Bones agrees, "But I will still give you two space for some serious father-son bonding."

Next week they would start the process of moving in together. Both had sold their old places and they had found a very nice house, with a great backyard for Parker, a swingset and maybe a dog in the future. It had been bought with her money, because of the great booksale, that had money rolling in, so it was logical that she would pay for it, since she had had no problems with that. It was close to Parkers school and also close to where Rebecca lived, in the same radius from where his old place was. Seeley was so excited.

And that Bones was willing to give him and Parker, a boy that would practically be her own, come and go next weekend, some space once in a while just made him love her so much more.

"I love you Temperance," He only calls her by her name, when he wants her to know he is serious about things. And he knows she loves it, as she always smiles softly when he does it.

"I love you too Seeley," She says in a soft, tender, tone of voice. He remembers the first time she called him Seeley, in the same tone of voice. It had been an overwhelming, amazing, head-spinning experience and a feeling of happines and calmness, that hadn't left him for days. Much as it had done, when she said that she loved him for the first time.

"Ready to get out of here?" He asks her and she nods for yes.

"My place?" She asks him as they has rosen from the table.

"Yes your place," He answers.

After paying Josie for their coffee and pies, they head out to his SUV, where he preceeds to kiss her senseless, since that wasn't an option to do, sitting in the diner.

Long after that, they're finally on route to her place. Soon to be her old place and he can't wait to apply that lable to it.

THE END.

-----B&B-----

That was it. I hope you liked it. And no, there will not be any more chapters, at least not in the forseeable future.


End file.
